Para unirse a Sabertooth
by Y4mis3th
Summary: Natsu va a una misión solo, con nadie más, ni siquiera Happy...La misión se torna más peligrosa de lo que él pensaba. Ser salvado por Sting, no estaba en la su lista ni que terminara en el Gremio de Sabertooth y no pudiera salir. Tiene que salir. Pero entonces, algo pasa que cambia por completo el juego mientras esta al cuidado de Sting.


Para Unirse a Sabertooth.

Natsu va a una misión solo, con nadie más, ni siquiera Happy...La misión se torna más peligrosa de lo que él pensaba. Ser salvado por Sting, no estaba en la su lista ni que terminara en el Gremio de Sabertooth y no pudiera salir. Ellos querían esto, que dejara Fairy Tail… y se uniera a ellos. Tiene que salir. Pero entonces, algo pasa que cambia por completo el juego mientras esta al cuidado de Sting.

Advertencias: Este fic no es mio es de Rukia-K1. Cabe decir que tengo el permiso de la autora para realizar la traducción. Si quieren leer el fic en ingles aquí esta el link. s/8311426/1/To-Join-Sabertooth

Parejas: Sting/Natsu, (Pasado/Después) Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy. Podría añadir más a petición.

Capitulo 1

Misión Clase SS

La nieve suavemente cayendo a su alrededor mientras caminaba por aquel sendero, en dirección a la siguiente ciudad. Su pelo rosa ero lo único que se mostraba con la nieve en ese momento, el mismo se estremecía. Tenía frío, como cualquiera que viera caminando. Tan frío…..Tan, tan, tan frio. ¿Por qué? La nieve estaba haciendo el área mucho más fría de lo que era. Le gustaba el calor, no el frío, y ahora estaba ahí solo, Nadie había ido con el en esta misión. Ocupados. Happy había ido con Wendy y Charle a una importante misión. Gray y Erza, ambos habían ido a obtener un resfriado, y Lucy tenía uno.

Solo deseaba volver al cálido gremio, Era demasiado malo que no pudiera volver, sabía que no podía. Después de todo necesitaba dinero y comida al momento.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta de la siguiente ciudad a través de la nieve y sonrió. Caliente. Ese lugar sería caliente ¿no?, Rezaba que fuera así. Era lo que necesitaba.

_Pero después, a la misión de mañana._

Al entrar a la posada suspiro y miro el folleto que había conseguido para la misión. Decía que este era el lugar donde podía conseguir una habitación para pasar el tiempo que amenazaba la ciudad. Camino hacia el contador y puso el volante hacia abajo.

-Aquí es donde puedo conseguir la habitación gratis ¿Verdad?-pregunto. El hombre parpadeo y poco a poco asintió con la cabeza.

-Si pero dime- el hombre lo miro con cansancio- ¿Estas listo para esta misión?

Natsu parpadeo confundido.

-¿Cómo que si estoy listo para esta misión?- le pregunto al otro que suspiro suavemente.

-Esta misión es de rango SS ¿sabes? Y estoy seguro de que no es muy fuerte- el hombre le entrego una llave- Aunque sin embargo, si crees que puedes tratar con él- Él solo se encogió de hombros.

Natsu estaba confundido, pero comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación. ¿Rango SS? Pero que esto no había sido clasificado como una misión D+…..¿Que demonios estaba pasando? Suspiro. Bien. Probablemente podría hacerle frente, fuera lo que fuera.

_Crack_

_Crack._

_Snap._

El miedo lo recorría al oír esos ruidos en su mente. Su cuerpo cayo al suelo con un fuerte golpe y se encogió. Tenía miedo de lo que estaba pasando. Esa criatura era fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para una misión de clasificación SS. Con seguridad, era verdad, y ahora, Natsu sabía el porqué. Muchos de sus huesos estaban rotos. Sabía que no habría ningún tipo de milagro, y que en realidad estaba viviendo esto. Oh, se pregunto…..¿Como reaccionarían los demás si nunca regresó de la misión? No tenía idea…..

¿Qué le faltaba?

Dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando fue recogido por alguien. ¿Quién demonios lo estaba ayudando? Natsu no tenía idea. Más aún en este tipo de misión donde no había ni una esperanza de poder sobrevivir. Sin embargo, había alguien que le estaba ayudando. Un grito lleno el cielo, la criatura… ¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía, y no podía abrir lo ojos para ver.

Todo lo que sabía en ese momento era que podía descansar… y su cuerpo dejo de funcionar.

Todo estaba caliente. Por alguna razón u otra, Natsu se sentía muy caliente. En ese momento le importo que su cuerpo doliera. Agh, ¿Por qué su cuerpo dolía tanto? Claro, había estado en una misión. Un maldito rango SS en el lugar equivocado. Se obligo a abrir los ojos y gimió. Estaba de nuevo en su habitación del hotel, pero no tenía idea de cómo lo hizo.

-¿Así que por fin despertaste?- La voz hizo que Natsu quisiera saltar, pero no podía. Se dio cuenta de que estaba vendado, casi como una momia. No era la primera vez. Miro de donde venía la voz y abrió los ojos. ¿Cómo es que estaba aquí? Mas aun ¿Por qué demonios lo salvo en primer lugar? Lo salvó. Irónicamente. La ironía. Agh.

-…Sí…- La garganta de Natsu se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, Hizo una mueca. El hombre en la habitación suspiro suavemente y se acercó a él, presionando un vaso de agua en sus labios. – Bebe- No estaba muy seguro, pero necesitaba el agua. Abrió la boca, y dejo que el agua se deslizara por su garganta. Se sentía bien. Realmente se sentía bien.

Cuando Natsu dejo el vaso miro al otro y suspiro.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- Pregunto en voz baja y se movió un poco, haciendo una mueca. Si, los pocos los pocos huesos se había roto bastante bien. –Sting- Añadió entonces, y el cazador de dragones suspiro suavemente.

-¿Realmente tengo que decirte mis razones?-pregunto Sting acercándose y poniendo una mano en la cara de Natsu- Debes de estar contento de estar vivo. Ahora a dormir- Era una orden. Natsu suspiro y cerró los ojos. Realmente no podía decir no, sin moverse le dio sueño por alguna razón. Sin embargo esta seguro que escucho "_Ahora para volver al gremio…"_

Cuando despertó de nuevo, Natsu parpadeo cuando vio un techo desconocido encima de él, claramente no era el hotel. ¿Dónde demonios lo había traído Sting? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera? Fue la mejor pregunta que encontró, al ver que la mayoría de sus heridas estaban curadas y que algunas vendas cubrían su cuerpo. Nada más lo cubría. Pero probablemente podría moverse. Gimiendo, se las arreglo para sentarse. Su cuerpo todavía dolía, y sabía que sus huesos aún estaban rotos.

-¿Despierto de nuevo?- una voz pregunto y Natsu suspiro. Sting todavía estaba alrededor, entonces…. Movió la cabeza para mirara hacia la puerta, que jurada, estaba cerrada apenas unos segundos…. Sting debe de haber entrado cuando estaba pensando en sus heridas. Asintió un poco con la cabeza, y Sting se encogió un poco antes de caminar.- Es hora de cambiar tus vendajes- dijo claramente y Natsu frunció el ceño. Sus vendajes cubrían el pecho y sus piernas. De todos modos no quería que Sting lo tocara.

-No es posible que alguien m-empezó a decir Natsu.

-A menos que quieras que Rogue lo haga también, entonces no- dijo Sting y Natsu resoplo- Así que cállate- agrego Sting y se sentó encima de Natsu, quitando las vendas de su pecho lentamente. Natsu suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras que el otro cambiaba las vendas lentamente. Demasiado despacio para su gusto. Se estremeció suavemente cuando los vendajes fueron retirados y poco a poco se traslado a sus piernas. Demasiado cerca. Se apresuró a cerrarlas….- Relájate Natsu- susurro Sting y cambio las vendas. Luego miro al cazador de dragones y sonrió dulcemente al ver sus ojos cerrados. Poco a poco, fue inclinándose, puso sus labios sobre los labios del adolescente de cabellos rosados.

-Oh-dijo Mira mordiéndose el labio ligeramente mientras miraba la copia de la misión a la que fue Natsu. Miro a Erza y a Gray antes de decir- Por favor, vengan aquí- su sonrisa se sustituyo por una de preocupación. Esto era malo. Tenía que avisarle a Makarov y pronto, pero antes tenía que salir de allí. Iba a necesitar ayuda….. y él aún no regresaba de la misión.

Con urgencias, los dos magos se acercaron y antes de que Gray o Erza pudieran hablar. Mira les entrego el volante que se encontraba en sus manos. Miro a ambos y ellos se miraron unos a otros.

-¿Rango SS?

Makarov miro por un largo tiempo a Mira antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Mira, si es posible encuentra alguna manera de ponerse en contacto con Gildarts. Él dijo que estaría de vuelta esta semana, así que tal vez tengamos que ayudarlo un poco de cualquier manera.- dijo, y Mira asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo ella en voz baja. No se había sentido así, desde que Lisanna murió- Debería de haber leído más, yo….. El no debería estar en esa misión ahora…. Y si muere…- se interrumpió, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes por eso Mira, él es un muchacho fuerte, el mismo Gildarts lo admite, mostrando lo fuerte que es, ÉL va a estar bien- dijo Makarov, pero el mismo no estaba seguro. Por lo que sabía ahora Natsu podía estar muerto…

-Por supuesto- Mira asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue, rezando, para que Natsu estuviera con bien.

-¿Eh?- pestañeo el dueño del hotel, pero se lo pensó un poco- Si, estuvo aquí, salió casi muerto. Pero un muchacho agradable vino y lo trajo de vuelta aquí, lo dejo reposar 3 días antes de decir que lo llevaría de regreso a su gremio-

El "su" no era muy claro, pero lo fue para Gray y Erza, al menos sabían que Natsu estaba vivo, y era mejor que nada. Pero entonces, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Tendría que haber regresado al gremio, si esa persona lo llevo de regreso.

-¿Sabía que tipo de marca tenía esa persona?- dijo Gray, preocupado más que nada por su novio. El hombre parpadeo antes de asentir.

-Si, pero no puedo estar seguro de que se trataba- comento.

-¿Dónde?-

-Hombro izquierdo.

Eso fue suficiente para que la información fuera segura.


End file.
